


these lines I draw in stone

by misura



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: lands_of_magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had not expected love, and in this, at least, she is not disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these lines I draw in stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Переступить черту](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590062) by [fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2017)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Переступить черту](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772199) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



She had not expected love, and in this, at least, she is not disappointed.

The disappointment lies in seeing Stefan struggle to read a simple message, already transcribed by the court's most skilled scribe; in seeing him treat princes and messengers alike as if they were servants; in hearing people whisper about him behind his back.

One must make allowances for heroes, of course. That is what she keeps telling herself.

One must make allowances for men with a singular talent for killing.

 

There are considerably fewer allowances one must make for men who have gained their new station in life through lies and deceit.

"You told my father she was dead," she says. The tables in the hall groan under the weight of an untouched feast. She has eaten some bread, to keep her strength. It tasted like ashes.

"I did no such thing." Stefan scowls. They are alone, and she has never given him a reason to fear her.

She is no fairy, to stride through this castle as if she owns it. "You let him believe you had killed her. He named you his heir because of it." _His heir. My future husband._

"And what if I did, huh? It's more than anyone else managed to do, is it not?"

"Yes," she says, her heart cold in her chest. "Of course."

"Our daughter's safe," Stefan says. "Hidden away where Maleficent will never find her. You needn't worry. Those pixies will do their duty, or by God, I'll have their wings _and_ their heads."

_My daughter. Whom you took away from me without even asking. Whom you intend to keep from me for the next sixteen years._

"Yes, my lord." She will need the guard. The army.

Perhaps, she thinks, she will send a message to the Moors. _The enemy of my enemy -_

**Author's Note:**

> the thing is, I guess, I don't really know how this would have worked out. but. I kind of want this Leila to exist, for there to be a version of the story of Maleficent where Leila kicks Stefan's ass, with a little bit of help from unexpected friends and allies.


End file.
